


nomin au // stripping boyfriends and drunk dilemmas

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Smut, angry jeno, annoyed jeno, but not really, cutest boyfriends, drunk jaemin, its not really described but its still there so, kinda soft, needy jaemin, nomin, whipped jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jeno had decided to not join his friends and party with them when he got a call from mark and renjun who told him that jaemin got too drunk and jeno should better pick up his boyfriend before he embarrassed him.when jeno arrived annoyedly, jaemin was dancing on a table and when the younger saw him, he started to confess his love loudly in front of everyone, making jeno laugh but that quickly escalated when jaemin started to strip up there, jeno immediately interfering and dragging his drunk boyfriend home to just get him to bed and sleep.that turned out to be way harder than he thought with the way jaemin had turned into a clingy and whiny mess...





	nomin au // stripping boyfriends and drunk dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, it's me again!
> 
> i had this idea in mind and wrote this in the span of a few hours.  
it's a bit...bolder than my usual works but i really like how it turned out so i hope you like it as well! :)
> 
> there is sexual implications so don't read if you aren't too comfortable but i kept it very vague and not too descriptive.
> 
> i would looove to hear your guys' feedback!
> 
> much love <3

jeno was just warming up some leftover pizza from lunch earlier as he chose what movie he wanted to watch tonight, a blanket around his shoulders.  
but just as his microwave told him his food was ready, jeno's phone rang and the boy picked it up to see it was mark.

jeno knew he was at the same party as jaemin.  
most of their friends were there but jeno had an exam this morning so he felt too mentally drained to party, telling his boyfriend and friends they could go by themselves.  
jaemin had insisted on staying too, not wanting to leave his boyfriend alone, but jeno had assure him that it was fine and that he could have fun, knowing the boy finished all his exams the day before and what better way to celebrate that then with a party.  
jaemin was strangely insistent on staying, making jeno basically force him out of the house.

but now, jeno picked up the call in confusion.

'mark?'

'oh hi jen...haha.'

mark sounded quite tipsy already, making jeno smile as he continued speaking.

'is everything alright?'

mark chuckled before answering.

'yeah. more than fine actually, but also too fine actually, i don't know-'

jeno was now full on laughing as he bit into his pizza.

'mark, how's jaemin?'

suddenly, the boy on the other line let out a sound of realisation.

'oh my god, exactly.  
jaemin, that's why i called.  
thanks jeno man!'

jeno halted slightly.

'what's up with jaemin?  
is he okay?'

mark only giggled in response and jeno grew a bit frustrated, worry slowly seeping through his body.

'mark, is anyone near you who's sober enough to talk to me?'

mark was thinking loudly.

'hm, jisung and chenle went somewhere to dance i think.  
hyuck is taking a love shot, so i think that answers your question.  
hm...oh, renjun. hey renjun, come here!  
reeenjun! no, it's fine, just leave jaemin alone for a second, this is important!'

mark was hiccuping now and jeno was biting his lip as he waited for renjun to arrive.  
he knew that the boy was the designated driver for tonight due to losing rock, paper, scissors, meaning he had to stay sober.

a little bit of shuffling could be heard before soon after, the boy's soft voice could be heard.

'jeno?'

'hi injun.  
mark called me. is jaemin okay?'

'he's okay, he's just piss drunk. completely wasted.'

jeno frowned.  
jaemin usually didn't drink that much, especially when jeno wasn't with him, because he knew he lost all control once he was drunk and he knew jeno would get worried.

'...jen?'

'oh yeah, i'm listening.'

renjun cleared his voice.

'hey, um...maybe you should come pick him up.  
i would bring him home but hyuckie and mark here also don't look too good and i don't want to leave them alone.'

jeno quickly interrupted his friend.

'no, it's absolutely fine junnie.  
i'm coming asap.  
tell jaemin to stay put if he doesn't want trouble.'

renjun laughed before answering.

'i will.  
hey jaemin- jaemin? mark, where is he?!  
oh my god.  
JAEMIN GET OFF THE TABLE RIGHT NOW-'

the call got cut off and jeno sighed in frustration before throwing the blanket off, turning the tv off.  
he looked down and contemplated changing his clothes but he was too lazy.  
black sweatpants and a white sleeveless top would have to do for now.  
he grabbed his keys and a jacket and walked out, cursing his stupid boyfriend out on his way.

\-----

jeno soon pulled in the driveway, loud music bursting through the entire neighborhood, not helping the headache jeno could already feel coming.  
the boy turned off his car and walked to the door.  
he tried to see if it was open, knowing no one would hear him knocking or ringing the bell anyways.

but it was locked, the host at least having the audacity to keep his home safe, so not every creep could just enter.  
jeno sent renjun a text and five minutes later, the petite boy opened the door.

'hi, jeno, sorry you couldn't rest.'

'it's fine, injunnie.  
where is nana?'

renjun was trying to keep a smile off his face as he just pointed behind him and jeno just quickly scanned through the crowd before his eyes widened.

his boyfriend was standing on a table full of fallen over and empty red solo cups right next to the speakers.  
jaemin looked gorgeous in his black ripped jeans and his white loose shirt, few too many unbuttoned buttons for jeno's liking as the younger's chest was on full display.  
jaemin had styled his dark hair up, part of his fringe falling into his face.  
his face was red from the alcohol and shiny, both from the sweat and the highlighter he had applied on his cheekbones.

he looked stunning and jeno couldn't help the fond smile on his face and the way his heart raced.

jaemin had his arms lifted into the air and was swaying his hips to the rhythm of the music, eyes closed as he had a blissful smile on his face.  
he looked so content up there that jeno almost didn't even want to bring him down, but that changed quickly.

some stupid boy shouted: 'take your clothes off!', making jeno almost growl in anger.

jaemin, disturbed by the stupid comment, furrowed his brows as he opened his eyes.

'hey, listen up!'

the boy was slurring horribly as he tried to focus on whoever shouted that nonsense.

'i only...strip for my boyfriend.  
lee j-jeno...that is correct, t-that is my boyfriend.  
the prettiest, the hottest and i only strip wh-when he tells me to, but he's n-not here so-'

jaemin was looking through the crowd as he was speaking and suddenly, his eyes met jeno's and jeno had to let out a laugh at the way jaemin took two seconds to recognise him before his entire face lit up, the younger smiling brightly.

'BABY!'

jaemin's shout was so loud that jeno just put his face in his hands as he laughed, renjun snickering next to him.

'god, he's so whipped.'

the boy laughed but when he looked at the way jeno just lovingly looked back at jaemin, he rolled his eyes.

'and you are even more whipped, lee jeno.'

with that, renjun left jeno to take care of his boyfriend while he himself went to look for the cute boy who had approached him earlier.

jaemin was now putting a finger on his chin as he now seemingly was thinking about something.

'you all! my boyfrieeeend is here!!  
you know what that means?!'

and the same boy from earlier answered again.

'that you can take off your clothes now!'

and dumb jaemin looked like a lightbulb just went off in his brain as he laughed.

'oh my god, you are correct!'

jeno's eyes widened and his smile wiped completely off as he saw how his boyfriend twirled around on the wobbly table carelessly, slowly starting to unbutton even more buttons from his shirt, smirking at him as the crowd started cheering and jeno saw red.

he didn't even know how he moved that fast, a mass of people in front of him but in the span of seconds, jeno had reached jaemin's table, glaring up at the younger.

'nana. stop right now.'

jaemin looked down and waved happily at his unimpressed boyfriend.

'babyyy. don't i look pretty up here?'

jeno breathed in deeply before answering.

'yes, nana, the prettiest. but please come down now, it's time to go home.'

but jaemin only frowned and stepped back.

'no! i'm having so much fun!'

jeno was slowly getting mad as jaemin's hands had now unbuttoned all the buttons, exposing the younger's abs and making the crowd go wild, including jeno whose mind unwillingly got messed up slightly.  
he moved forward, trying to grab his boyfriend but jaemin just whined and stepped back even further, making jeno let out a gasp.

jaemin had reached the edge of the table, loosing his footing and fell back and jeno sprinted around, catching him bridal style in the last second.  
jaemin let out a giggle as he landed in jeno's arms.

'jaemin, are you crazy?!  
this was so dangerous!'

jeno was furious, but the younger just beamed as he wrapped his arms around jeno's neck and kissed his cheek.

'but my hero is here to save me!'

jeno disgustedly moved back.

'god, nana, you reek of alcohol!'

jaemin leaned into his chest and closed his eyes.

'jeno, you are so hot.  
did you like my show?'

jeno rolled his eyes as he threw his jacket over jaemin's chest, putting him properly in his arms as he started walking out.

'no.'

jaemin's head whipped up and a big pout was on his face as he stared at jeno with watery eyes.

'w-what? you don't like me?'

jaemin's bottom lip was wobbling and jeno couldn't help but snort at his boyfriend's state, not helping the situation at all.  
jaemin glared through his tears and jumped out of jeno's arms, wobbling on his feet.  
but when jeno tried to wrap his arm around his waist, jaemin just shrugged him off sassily before walking out of the house alone.

jeno chuckled exasperatedly and waved goodbye to his friends who were all laughing at him before following jaemin.  
the younger was sitting on the cold floor, jeno's jacket right next to him as his thin shirt was still unbuttoned, pouting as he had his arms crossed.  
jeno softly wrapped his jacket back around jaemin's shoulders.

'baby, let's go to the car and home, hm?'

jaemin sniffled.

'what's the point if you don't even like me?'

the boy sounded so sad that jeno couldn't help cooing, kneeling down to pinch his adorable boyfriend's cheeks.

'nana. of course i do, i love you.  
but you shouldn't have drank that much.  
and undress yourself in front of other people. you are only for me to see like that, baby.'

jaemin was still sniffling as he just looked up at jeno with big puppy eyes.

'but when you are in the room, i only see you anyways.  
isn't that basically the same?'

jeno went bright red as he stood up, not able to keep the smile off his face.  
jaemin was still as cheeky and flirty in his drunk state, only that his braincells were now on stand-bye.

jeno sighed and reached out a hand to his boyfriend.

'no angel, it's not.  
now be a good boy and stand up, let's go home.'

jaemin only smiled at made grabby hands at jeno, the older rolling his eyes before picking him up again, jaemin wrapping his legs around jeno's waist and burying his face into jeno's neck.  
soon after, the older could feel his neck getting wet and he pinched jaemin's butt as a warning.

'jaemin, stop it.'

jaemin grumpily pulled his tongue back and looked up at jeno with annoyed eyes.

'i have the most boring boyfriend.'

jeno snorted.

'and i have the most stupid boyfriend.'

they then reached jeno's car and jeno wanted to let jaemin sit in the back so he could be more comfortable but jaemin clung unto him, whining about wanting to sit next to jeno so the older just complied with a sigh, jaemin clapping happily.

jeno knew what he had brought himself into as soon as he was driving.  
jaemin was basically trying to drape himself over jeno, trying to get his boyfriend to kiss him, while jeno was just trying not to crash the car, happy that the streets were basically empty.  
jaemin was rebelling against the seatbelt jeno had put on him and which made it so much harder to get to his boyfriend.

'jenoooooo.'

jeno only hummed, eyes on the road.

'have i told you how hot you look in these sleeveless tops?  
because you do. soooo so so hot, babyyy.'

jaemin slung a finger under jeno's top, pulling it down as jeno just chuckled frustratedly.

'thank you baby.  
but it's kind of cold so i'd rather you not expose my nipples right now.'

at that, jaemin's eyes widened and he quickly slipped out of jeno's jacket and put it over jeno's chest, making the older smile at his boyfriend lovingly before giving it back to jaemin.

'no, thank you angel, keep it to yourself.'

but jaemin shook his head intensely, putting it back.

'no. i'm gonna button up my shirt baby, i don't want you to catch a cold.'

jeno couldn't help his heart bursting from the cuteness of his boyfriend but he glanced over in worry when jaemin's head started lulling from side to side as his finger tried to button his shirt back up.

'oh, everything's spinning.'

the younger giggled and they were now at a red light so jeno leaned over and quickly did all the buttons up for jaemin, the other just huffing.

'i'm such a good boy.  
my reward should actually be you doing the exact opposite of what you are doing.'

jeno looked up with unimpressed eyes.

'you were far from a good boy tonight nana.  
you knew i wasn't there and still got completely wasted, knowing i would get worried.  
you also almost stripped in front of so many people.  
you were a bad boy today, nana.'

jaemin only pouted at the hard, cold tone of his boyfriend and turned his head to the side, crossing his arms.  
and he stayed silent for the rest of the ride, making jeno feel slightly bad.

they soon reached their home and jeno exited the car to open the door for jaemin, the younger just exiting the car wordlessly.  
jeno softly intertwined their fingers and guided them home and when they walked inside, jaemin just walked to their room, shutting the door quietly.  
jeno sighed, feeling guilty for having snapped at his boyfriend while he was in such a sensitive state and he followed jaemin, knocking before entering.

his heart broke at the sight on the other side.

jaemin was sitting on their bed, still fully clothed and blanket wrapped around himself as he had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
jeno quickly walked to his cute boyfriend and put his hands on his thighs as he kneeled down in front of him.

'baby, why are you crying?'

jaemin only sniffled and turned away, jeno grabbing his chin softly and making him look into his eyes, apologetically stroking his cheek.

'i...'

jaemin started with a pout before he hiccuped, starting again.

'i drank so much because...because i was sad you weren't there with us.'

jeno's heart exploded in his chest at his boyfriend's words.  
then, the younger continued sulkily.

'we both were so busy with our exams these past weeks, we barely had time to see each other.  
you weren't paying that much attention to me and i understand because of how important your exams are but...i felt lonely.  
i felt lonely at the party too, so i drank.  
then, i got so happy when i saw you but you were just being a meanie.'

jaemin wiped his tears away and jeno felt his heart breaking as he realised that he indeed neglected several boyfriend duties these past weeks.

'oh my baby. my cute, little baby.'

jeno cooed as he sat on the bed, pulling jaemin on his lap, hands resting at his waist comfortingly.

'i'm sorry i didn't pay much attention to you.  
i promise to do so now that our exams are over.  
and i'm sorry you felt like this, you know how much i love you, right?'

jaemin's eyes slowly looked up and a small smile appeared on his face.

'hmm, you can remind me again.'

jeno chuckled and brought jaemin's face closer, lips almost brushing against each other as he whispered.

'i love you so so much nana, more than you will ever understand.'

jaemin giggled and pressed his lips on jeno's, the older immediately pressing him closer, pushing the blanket off his shoulders.  
jaemin wrapped his arms around jeno's neck and whined quietly when jeno bit his bottom lip, still keeping his mouth shut though, despite knowing what jeno's intention was behind his action.

jeno in response just let his hands slide down to the younger's butt, grabbing it in jaemin's favourite way, the younger immediately gasping into his mouth, jeno quickly pushing his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth.

when he tasted the alcohol, he however pulled away with a frown.

'you drank so much nana, you reek.'

jaemin barely listened as he just moved forward to pull off jeno's top, his eyes lighting up at the broad chest and pretty abs on his boyfriend, letting his hands wander appreciatively, making jeno shiver.

'so...what was that about only stripping for your boyfriend?'

jeno's voice was hoarser now, making jaemin's heart race as he saw the way his boyfriend was looking at him expectantly and he sat back as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, jeno almost watching him like a prey.

as soon as the last button was open, jeno lunged forward, catching jaemin's lips in a heated kiss as he pulled off the younger's shirt.  
when he let his large hands wander over jaemin's petite frame and his fingers brushed over one of jaemin's nipples, the younger moaned loadly, making jeno repeat his action.  
jaemin was letting out the prettiest noises, jeno only stopping because the younger pushed his hands away.

he then started crawling back on jeno's lap and when he smirked and grinded down on jeno, the older already met him halfway.  
they were a mess, high on feelings and lust as they kissed aggressively, jeno's hands finding jaemin's belt and undoing it easily, the younger spending his time leaving his own form of masterpiece on jeno's neck and chest, both boy's love still showing through every move.

and love was all they felt as both were soon undressed fully, jeno pushing into jaemin with caution and care, the younger letting out loud sounds of pleasure which the older tried to muffle by his own desperate kisses.

even after years of being with each other, moments like these never lost their specialness, their sparks and the absolute bliss as jeno growled in jaemin's mouth and jaemin whined back when they both came, completely content and in love.

jaemin felt the most appreciated and cared for when jeno cleaned him up, putting his shirt over jaemin's head and putting the blanket over him before he slipped in next to him, jaemin immediately making himself comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.  
jeno softly kissed him before smiling at him.

'next time, just talk to me instead of getting yourself drunk and almost undressing in front of some jerks.'

jaemin giggled sleepily before nodding.

'i love you jeno.'

and jeno only smiled back lovingly, pressing one last kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, jaemin's eyes already closed.

'i love you too, jaemin.'

and boys drifted off into the best sleep they had since a long time, only getting interrupted by jaemin waking up a few hours later to vomit out everything he had consumed the night before, jeno sleepily standing next to him and grumbling about his dumb antics while still helping him get cleaned up afterwards, knowing his day would be filled with taking care of a needy and whiny jaemin, not minding it the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> pheeew, i hope you liked it!
> 
> if you want to, talk to me on twitter @/jaeminomin
> 
> buhbye x


End file.
